This invention relates generally to treatment of animals, and more particularly concerns the enhancement of animal growth through reduction in air-borne particulate and ammonia gas and odors in feeding enclosures.
The feeding areas of animals, as for example, poultry (chicken, Turkey, ducks, etc.) are typically dusty due to the stirring up of dusty litter or droppings and feed particles. As a result, fowl become nervous or irritated as indicated by increased fluttering, they tend to consume less feed, lay fewer eggs and add less weight, creating an economic loss. Animals other than fowl are also affected in a similar manner.
This condition is further aggravated by the production of ammonia gas and odors formed by the action of micro-organisms on droppings and in litter on the floor, as well as dampness. At 15 p.p.m. ammonia gas in the air can be detected by humans; at 50 p.p.m. such gas becomes detrimental to poultry health; and the gas becomes toxic at 100 p.p.m. Ammonia gas concentration around poultry enclosures is often so high that it will cause tear production in human eyes. Many poultry houses are provided with air blowers to furnish up to 7 c.f.m. of moving air in order to keep the ammonia gas and odor level down. This involves considerable expense for blowers and their operation, as well as added heating of such blown air drawn from the outside during cold weather. While poultry is specifically mentioned, it will be understood that animals other than poultry are similarly affected.
One method and means to overcome the above problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,791. While of unusual advantage, the manufacturing and installation time and cost of the disclosed ion dispensing means is higher than desirable.